Cece, Logan, FLynn sibling one shots
by rastia
Summary: cece, Logan and Flynn one- shots. ABout there family and how they bond as siblings. This summary sucked btw :)
1. Stuck in the middle

Cece ate a sloppy sandwich for lunch. Her brothers made lunch and their sandwiches were just as sloppy looking. Its been an awful week for Cece. Rocky and her family went to France for 2 weeks. Both of Cece's parents went on their Honey moon since they got married a week ago. And they were returning in 5 days.

So she was stuck with her annoying big brother, Logan, and her cute devil little 11 year old younger brother. There parents also put secret camera's around taking pictures every 10 minutes. Just to make sure that everything was okay. Obviously the siblings didn't know.

Cece finished her sandwich and weakly smiled. "Thanks for the lunch, I am gonna go watch some t.v now she said getting up. She decided to not start any fights until her parents got back. But her brothers have been teasing her non stop. Logan and Flynn sat down beside Cece hoping that she would be annoyed and say something.

Logan and Flynn both knew Cece well. She was usually jumpy and insulting her brother every chance she got. But now, even when we make fun of her she just gives a weak smile. And she was barley moving. Cece never let anyone take her down or show her weak side. But now she was doing the opposite.

"Okay what is with you Cece? You have been so down lately!" Logan complained. Cece sighed. She explained everything that has been going on. "I'm sorry Cece, but its only been one week. Let yourself have some fun." Logan said smiling. "How do I do that?" Cece asked in a bored tone. "We could always bring the tickle monster!" Logan said as he and Flynn smirked evilly. Cece's eyes widened as she made a run for her room. But the minute she got up Logan pulled Cece down by the waist and pinned her down on the couch. "Sorry sissy but I miss that pretty smile of yours!" Logan said as he began tickling her sides. Cece began laughing with joy as Logan and Flynn kept tickling her. She never knew it would be fun with 2 brother. After a minute they stopped and they all laughed. "Thanks guys I needed that!" Cece said while giggling. "Anything for to get a smile on our sisters face!" Logan and Flynn said together. They all sat up as Flynn and Logan sat beside Cece again. "Well…lets go for tickle round 2!" Logan said. But before he did anything, both Logan and Flynn Kissed Cece's cheeks with a smile on her face. Cece was stuck in the middle. But little did they know that the secret camera was taking a video and Jeremy and Georgia were staring in awe.


	2. Big brother come!

**One more one- shot coming up! I just saw clean it up, that was a good episode. But the next one is going to be amazing! Georgia's ex husband comes before the wedding and they share a kiss. Which btw Flynn see's. The he tries to stop the wedding. Also rocky admits in front of cece and that she kissed Logan! So I can not wait until that episode comes out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up or its characters.**

Cece's POV

I walked out of my bedroom. I wanted to avoid my so called brother, Logan. we still fought like there was no tomorrow. But I had a reason for fighting with him. Im not sure if he had a reason.

I walked out to see Logan and Rocky sitting on the couch watching t.v. They were holding hands. "What's up guys?" I asked eying there hands closely. "well I am going to go to my room bye!" Logan exclaimed running towards his bedroom. "That was weird, even for logan." I thought. "Cece I have something to tell you." Rocky started off slowly. "Sure what?" I replied yawning. "Me and Logan are dating, hope your not to mad. See you tomorrow at school, BYE!" Rocky said explaining fast while she ran to the fire escape.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. There was a very good reason I didn't like Logan. Now I just hated him more. I just ran to my bedroom without eating.

"Sissy, you didn't eat anything yet. Come out." Logan said groaning outside my locked door. "I'm not hungry." I yelled. "You'll have to come out sooner or later. The truth was, I skipped dinner lots of times before. I am usually never hungry. So I was telling the truth. I just got in to bed and fell asleep.

Next day at school.

I decided I should be mad at Logan, not Rocky. But I still didn't understand why she was dating a beast like him. Okay maybe that was a little harsh I thought to myself. I ran over to Rocky who was next to my locker. "Rocky, its okay that your dating logan." I said while opening my locker. "Really? Cece you're the best!" Rocky exclaimed hugging me. I hugged her back. "So crusty's after school?" I asked. "look Cece, I know that we usually go all the time, but I have a date with Logan." Rocky exclaimed sighing dreamily. I groaned and just walked away. I didn't need to know about her relationship with my brother.

As I was walking down the hallway, some guy in the football team ran past me. He pushed me against the lockers so he could get past. I let a tear fall out. My head hit one of the lock's. I walked toward the girl washroom to clean up. On my way there Logan saw me.

Logans POV

I saw Cece walking towards the washroom. She was crying. I knew Cece was a tough girl. So I decided to tease her so she could yell at me. "Aww, is Sissy crying?" I asked in a baby voice. Instead of her yelling at me to defend herself, she just out her hand on her head and kept walking past me. "Weird." I thought. I followed her until she was about to enter the washroom. She removed her hand from her head. She had blood on her hand and her head. I felt guilty instantly. I'm suppose to be a good big brother for Cece. But she's so strong on her own, she doesn't want that. That's why we keep fighting. Or so I think.

Cece's POV

I walked into the washroom. I washed my hands and kept cool water on my head for 2 minutes. When it stopped bleeding, I washed my face and walked out. Great I was late for math. Mrs. Davis was one of the meanest teachers. And now I was late. To make the day even worse Logan was in that class as well. I ran into the door still sniffling. "Sorry I was late Ms. Davis, someone pushed me against the lockers and my head started bleeding." I explained still sniffling a little. "Don't lie cece, you would do anything to get out of math!" Ms. Davis barked at me. I just sat down at my seat. The day went fast after that I ran home. I surprisingly saw Logan there. "Aren't you suppose to be on a date with Rocky?" I asked in disgust.

**Logan: Bold** Cece: underlined

**Ya, but I moved it for tomorrow.**

Why?

**Because I saw you crying. Sissy why didn't you just tell me your head was bleeding?**

I didn't think you would even care. ( Rolls her eyes)

**Sissy we may fight, but you're my sister now and I care about you. Also someone has to protect you because our parents are on a honeymoon.**

I don't need anybody to take of me! I'm fine on my own.

**Okay, I was just trying to help Geez.**

If you want to help get out of my house! And my life for all I care!

**What is your problem? Honestly!**

(starts tearing up) You want to know my problem? Fine! Because Logan, my dad was the only one who understands me. I could only talk to him. When he left I knew I could talk to Flynn and my mom. But then you and you dad step in! He takes my mom away. She's so busy with Jeremy now, she has no time for Flynn or me. And then you! You take Flynn away from me! All he talks about how great you are and how come I couldn't be like you. All the time Flynn is hanging out with you! I am left with no one to talk to. But I have Rocky. That's what I thought. Until you started dating her. Now even she's to busy for me. Guess who I have to talk to? NO ONE! I know you hated me, but do you really have to take everyone from me? I'm sick of it!

With that cece ran to her room. Logan was stunned. He hadn't noticed Cece getting lonely. Was he really taking everyone from her?

After a few seconds to take in on what had happened, Logan ran into Cece room. "Sissy, why didn't you just tell me this earlier?" Logan asked, being a big brother to her for the first time. "Because it was too embarrassing. Everyone thinks I am this tough girl who can go through any problem. But those are the people who don't know me. They don't know my problem or why I'm failing in school." Cece croaked whipping a tear away.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you failing school?" logan asked. "Promise to not think I'm weird?" Cece asked carefully. "Sissy your already weird!" Logan said while laughing. Cece managed to smile a little. "Okay I guess I can trust my big bro. Im…..dyslexic." Cece stuttered.

"That's it?" Logan asked. "Ya…you don't think normal?" Cece asked, tears almost coming out again. Logan sat on her bed and pulled Cece on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sissy, you're my sister. Even though we may have our bad moments, I still care about you a lot. You can trust me. Think of me as your long lost brother." Logan said making her feel better.

"You are my long lost brother." Cece said hugging back. "So how about me, you and Flynn all go on a sibling movie night tomorrow?" Logan asked. Cece grinned. "Sure, hard to believe this but I am looking forward to my night with my brothers." Cece said giggling. After a few minutes logan decided to get something to eat. He looked down at cece to ask her if she wanted something. But she was out like a light. Logan chuckled to himself at how cute cece was. He put her down on her bed and kissed her forehead.

After an hour cece woke up. It was now 4 o clock. She went to the kitchen and she found a note.

_Sissy, Im sorry that I am not here. Rocky was getting mad at me for getting late. By the time you read this, I will probably be on my date with Rocky. I guess she doesn't understand how great our sibling bond is now. Anyways, I will be back at 5:00 PM. EAT SOMETHING!_

_Love Logan_

_P.s Did you notice that your dyslexic and you just read this note? ;)_

Cece's POV

I was shocked. I just read something without any trouble. I couldn't wait to tell someone. I knew that logan and my best friend were gone for now…But logan made sure I knew that they were coming back.

**K so cheesy! Who knows maybe the next one will be better. (: Until next time, keep it real ;)**


End file.
